MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Reptile
Kostume 1: His appearance from Mortal Kombat II: Oblivion * Kostume 2: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance * Unlockable Kostume 1: Klassic Reptile * Unlockable Kostume 2: His design from Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks * Unlockable Kostume 3: His alternate costume from Mortal Kombat II: Entirety * Unlockable Kostume 4: Damned Reptile * Unlockable Kostume 5: Reptile mortal kombat * Kosplay 1: Greninja from Pokemon * Kosplay 2: Wally Gator * Kosplay 3: Killer Croc from The Batman * Kosplay 4: Talon from Primal Rage * Horror Skin: Kraken, same as in Mortal Kombat II: Oblivion Bio His home realm of Zaterra is gone, mysteriously destroyed ages ago. Reptile is the last known surviving member of his race. He has since made Outworld his home. Shao Kahn has made use of Reptile's mastery and stealth to spy on suspected traitors and slay known enemies of the empire. But the knowledge that he is the last of his kind gnaws at Reptile. He would give anything, kill anyone, if it would bring his realm back from the abyss. Self-pity fuels his aggression as he inflicts suffering and death on others. Gameplay Character Trait Poisonous Barrier: W.I.P. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves *'Acid Spit:' Reptile removes his mask and spits acid at the opponent. Sometimes, the jet of acid spit would hinder the opponent for a very short time as the steam from the acid burns away at the opponent's skin. **In MKII:E, the enhanced version is called Acid Stream. Reptile spews a stream of acid. **In MKII:O, the enhanced version is called Acid Puddle. Reptile spews acid in front of himself to form a puddle of it. The opponent will take damage over time as long as they stand on it. *'Power Slide:' Reptile slides across the floor to the enemy, hitting them and sending them flying into the air. In Shaolin Monks, Reptile secretes a trail of slime when he slides similar to the ice trail the one Sub-Zero leaves when he does. ** In MKII:E, the enhanced version is called Slime Trail. Reptile slides at a further distance and will hit the airborne opponent with two kicks. ** In MKII:O, the enhanced version is called Slippery Slide, which has armor. *'Klaw Pounce:' Reptile leaps and slashes his opponent with both claws to knock them back. This was once a combo ender in MKII. In MKII:O, there are close and far versions of this move, which strike opponents at sweep and jump distances respectively. If timed right, he can also avoid certain projectiles by going above them with this attack's leap. **The enhanced version Klaw Bounce has armor and knocks the enemy in the air when it hits, allowing for a juggle. *'Klaw Swipe:' Reptile swipes one of his claws at the opponent to knock them back. **The enhanced version Klaw Slash has armor and knocks the enemy in the air when it hits, allowing for a juggle. *'Running Serpent:' Reptile swiftly runs behind the opponent and delivers a successful elbow into their face. **In MKII:E, the enhanced version is called Reptilian Elbow. Reptile follows up with an uppercut that knocks his opponent down. **In MKII:O, the enhanced version is called Reptilian Smash. Reptile follows up with an uppercut that knocks the opponent in the air, allowing for a juggle. *'Slow Force Ball:' Reptile projects a green ball of energy or acid that slowly moves toward the opponent. When it hits the opponent, he/she is propelled toward Reptile. In Shaolin Monks, the green projectile homes towards opponents. **In MKII:E, the enhanced version is called Slow Mega Ball. The size of the ball is larger, causes more damage, and travels slower. **In MKII:O, the enhanced version is called Creeping Slimeball, which travels much slower than the original one. Both the Slow Forceball and the Creeping Slimeball can also be enhanced into a Floating Ball after they've been fired. This will stop them in place at any point of the arena, where they'll will stay for some moments to block the opponent's way. *'Fast Force Ball:' A faster version of the Slow Force Ball. **In MKII:E, the enhanced version is called Fast Mega Ball. The size of the ball is larger, it travels faster, and causes more damage. **In MKII:O, the enhanced version is called Fast Slimeball, which travels even faster than the normal version. As with the slow variant, both the Fast Forceball and the Fast Slimeball can be enhanced into a Floating Ball after they've been fired. Noxious Gains a persistent noxious cloud that inflicts unblockable damage. A green, insect polluted noxious cloud surrounds his body. *'Poison Gas:' Reptile increases the size and density of the noxious gas cloud he has around him, which causes it to do more damage more quickly and at a wider area for some time. **The enhanced version Toxic Fumes inflicts twice the damage of Poison Gas and forms an even greater poison cloud. Deceptive Gains various stages of invisibility. Mask is removed. *'Chameleon:' Reptile disappears or reappears in a puff of smoke. ** In MKII:E, the enhanced version is called Vanish. Reptile will turn completely invisible, leaving no light distortion to help determine where he is as well as a better damage boost. ** In MKII:O, the enhanced version is called Invisibility and armors Reptile while he gets invisible. He will turn completely invisible instantly, without the need of the button being held down. Nimble Gains the ability to increase speed and slow the opponent. A snake is enfolded around his waist. *'Basilisk:' Reptile will concentrate for a second to move at great speeds, being able to perform many combos that were previously impossible. Time and his opponent will slow down while Reptile will move and attack much faster, and the screen will become green. However, he will lose his ability to block as long as the effect lasts, and it will end instantly if he gets hit or if he does his Throw attack. After Basilisk wears off, it will take some time for Reptile to be able to use it again. **The enhanced version Basilisk Runner makes the effect last longer and decreases the time Reptile takes to concentrate and activate it. X-Ray Move * Reptile Disfunction: Reptile charges the opponent to grab their head and dislocate their jaw, then gouges their eyes with his claws before crushing the opponent's skull into the ground, cracking it and further damaging the jaw. Super Move * Tricky Lizard: Reptile uses his two fingers and pokes his opponent in the eyes with them. As the opponent holds his/her face in pain, Reptile roundhouse kicks the opponent and then claws him/her in the face. He then bashes the opponent's head onto his knee and twists his/her neck and then kicks him/her down to the ground. He then finishes by vomiting acid onto him/her, doing massive damage to him/her. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Slimed All Over: Reptile vomits slime onto his opponent, melting the flesh off of the screaming opponent's head all the way down to the waist. Reptile then runs to the melting opponent and grabs his/her head, only to tear in half the opponent's entire upper body. * Egged To Death: Reptile flings his tongue around his opponent's neck and rips his/her head off. He swallows it and starts laying a yellowish colored egg with dark green spots all over it. He holds it up like a football and throws it towards the headless opponent's torso, leaving a big gaping hole. One second later, the headless corpse blows up into pieces, followed by the opponent's skull, which turns out to be inside the egg, falling onto the ground. * Face Rip: Reptile digs his claws into his opponent's jaw and pushes it back, ripping his/her face off. He then puts it in front of his own face like a mask, much like Leatherface. X-Ality * Sneaky Lizard: Reptile turns invisible. His opponent starts looking everywhere, wondering what's going on until the invisible Reptile jams his claws into the opponent's chest, breaking through the ribcage and crushing the lungs into a bloody explosion. He then zips out and reappears behind the opponent, grabbing his/her head from behind. He gouges the opponent's eyes with his claws and then finishes it all by twisting his/her neck. He let's go of the brutalized opponent who falls on his/her stomach and Reptile turns visible again. Brutalities *'Acid Wash:' Reptile does an Acid Spit aimed into the opponent's mouth, which then covers it and chokes them. *'Heart Attack:' Reptile does a Tongue Slap that is strong enough to open a hole into his opponent's chest and rip the heart out. He then proceeds to eat it. *'Bo Dash:' Reptile does a Reptilian Dash at the opponent and delivers a punch before decapitating them with an uppecut. The opponent's body falls over, while the stub leaks blood and putrid green smoke. (Noxious Variation) *'Puke:' Reptile grabs his opponent in a Swamp Slam to puke acid onto their face. The acid then melts away the flesh as he slams them against the floor. (Deceptive Variation) *'Knee Kapper:' Reptile quickly Slides into the opponent's legs with the Basilisk effect on, destroying their shins with the great speed of the attack. (Nimble Variation) *'Bubble Head:' Reptile performs his Acid Spit attack, only instead of choking them, this results in the acid encasing the opponent's head in an acid bubble as it hits their mouth, separating their head from the body, and while the latter collapses, the bubble will float in place with the severed head inside it, rotating the head. (Secret) *'Bubble Burst:' Reptile performs his Bubble Head Brutality, only while the head is rotating inside the bubble, the head explodes, changing the acid ball with their blood. (Secret) *'Get Rektile: '''Reptile simply uppercuts the opponent's upper torso off of their body. Reptile must be invisible in order to perform this. (''Secret - Deceptive Variation) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * After Rain Comes... Death!: Reptile spews acid into the air. The acid then comes down in the form of acid rain, which falls on Reptile. As he gets hit by his own acid, his skin melts off, killing him. RAMtalities Meltalities Summon-Cross Criticalities Devastators Sequences Battle Intro Reptile walks onto the battlefield, invisible. He then makes himself visible and says, “I will rip your throat out!” Victory Pose Reptile removes his mask and lashes his tongue at the camera, and then snarls. Rival '''Name: '''General Scales Both are reptilians, and are part of their respective race (Scales being the SharpClaw Tribe, whereas Reptile is of the Zaterrans "a.k.a Saurians"). Category:MK Vs Nintendo